Never Grow Up
by CKnight.EXE
Summary: Once upon a time, a boy felt alone, until he met a boy five years older than him. They were happy together as days passed by… Till' the older one drifted away. AU! Akakuro. (Crappy title is crappy)(Two-shot (Because I felt I was in debt of putting off an ending which practically will make you want more I think))


**_Warning! _**_Unbeta-ed; __OOC; Angst (I think); Shounen Ai; BL; Sudden time shifts; Crappiness_

* * *

_Once upon a time, a boy felt alone, until he met a boy five__ years older than him. They were happy together as days passed by… Till' the older one drifted away._

* * *

Little light-blue eyes stared into heterochromatic ones, blinking twice before a small voice spoke up.

"Are you sure mister? You really want me to be your friend? But, I'm a ghost. Like everyone else says…" A young six year-old boy with light-blue hair mumbled, his eyes turning sad as he looked down, shuffling slightly. It was true anyway. He had a low presence so everyone he met in his age bullies him and calls him a 'ghost'. He didn't have any friends to play with so he was always sitting under a tree, either reading a storybook that intrigued him or maybe, watching the other children bicker with each other as he sat alone.

A chuckle sounded as a soft hand touched the cheek of the little boy, making the latter look up. "I'm more than sure. So let's be friends, okay?" A male with blazing redhead murmured reassuredly as his hand.

Eyes widened as small hands clutched on a bigger one. "Really?" The boy asked hopefully, wanting to be sure that he didn't misheard anything.

The redhead nodded and almost immediately, the little boy hugged the latter, surprising the redhead but later on, smile and chuckle at the child's action. "Thank you so much" A muffled murmur was heard before the little bluenette pulled away from the hug.

"Then, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya mister!" The boy beamed, acting so out of character. But who can blame him? Someone asked to be his friend than sneering or insulting him.

"Well, my name is Akashi Seijuro."

"Nice to meet you Akashi-niichan!"

"You can just call me Sei-nii Tetsuya."

"But that would be rude of me Aka—"

"I insist."

"… Okay then, nice to meet you Sei-nii" Kuroko smiled before Akashi ruffle his soft, blue locks.

"Nice to meet you too Tetsuya." The older male voiced out as he watched the younger bluenette's smile grow wider.

And thus, began their dreadful story, as fate started to play with their hearts.

* * *

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

* * *

"Tetsuya, are you feeling tired?" Akashi asked as he noticed the younger blunette's eyes droop slowly but open once again, even though it was just eight in the evening.

He and Kuroko was always together ever since. The parents of Kuroko was very happy to see that their child has now a friend, even there was a five year gap in their age. And since Akashi managed to have a good first impression on them, the couple was okay for the latter to visit now and then, and entrust Kuroko to the redhead, which in fact, made the younger bluenette happier.

He closed the book he was reading out loud for the child and inched closer.

Kuroko looked up with sleepy eyes before shaking his head as a reply, "N-No, I'm not Sei-nii. Just a little.." Kuroko started to say but was cut off by his own yawn.

Akashi rolled his eyes as he pulled the sleepy child to his chest, cradling the other. "But our body says the opposite."

It was silent the next few minutes before the redhead decided to break it, "Ne, Tetsuya... I won't be able to visit you tomorrow..." He muttered, making the bluenette's head snap up and look at him with slightly widened eyes.

"But, why?"

"My family and I would be going somewhere, they said I should spend more time with them."

"Oh..." Kuroko mumbled as his features saddened. Akashi noticed this and nudged the other, making the bluenette look up to him curiously.

"Don't worry Tetsuya. I promise to visit you once we get home and days after that, and also, I'll be here with you all night." The redhead comforted.

"Really?" Kuroko asked hopefully before he beamed slightly as he watched Akashi nod.

"Now go to sleep, okay?" Akashi poked Kuroko's cheek, making the young bluenette giggle slightly. Kuroko hummed in satisfaction as he cuddled into Akashi's chest, grabbing the redhead's hand in the process.

Akashi smiled sadly as he heard the child's breathing grow lighter and become even.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya." He whispered as he watched the bluenette smile in his sleep, before he laid the latter on his bed and sat beside the small figure, watching the other softly sleep.

* * *

_To you, everything's funny_  
_You got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have, honey_  
_If you could stay like that_

* * *

_"Ne, Sei-nii, where are you?"_

Akashi smiled softly for a moment before it faded away as he heard Kuroko's hopeful voice on the other line of his phone, "I'm sorry Tetsuya, I can't visit you now."

_"Oh..." _Akashi could heard the disappointed tone of the bluenette. He opened his mouth as he tried to say something but was cut off when Kuroko continued his sentence, _"Well, it's alright Sei-nii! There's always another time right?" _The bluenette beamed.

Smiling bitterly, Akashi replied with a soft yes before he said his goodbye when he heard his mother calling his name. He could practically feel Kuroko frown at the other line at the so short conversation they had but said goodbye anyway.

Once the line was dead, the redhead sighed before he eyed the boxes on his room that was full of his stuff. Massaging his temples for a bit, Akashi stood up and went out of his room as he searched for his mother who called for him.

How he wishes that Kuroko would not change even after on what's he's going to do.

* * *

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

* * *

It was silent after Kuroko heard what his parents just said.

"You're lying right Okaa-san? Otou-san?" He asked quietly before he stared at his parents' eyes, trying to find even a single bit of agreement in their eyes but sadly, he didn't.

"I'm sorry sweetie but... Akashi-san really did move away." His mother spoke sadly as he watched his son's eyes brim with tears.

"No... You're lying, you're lying!" Kuroko cried before he ran away and went to his room, slamming the door in the process, not even giving a single glance to his parents' worried face.

The bluenette cried to his pillow, soaking it completely as he thought to himself that his Sei-nii lied to him. His Sei-nii promised to be with him. But after that one vacation with his family, his Sei-nii was spending less time with him everyday, at some point, not visiting him days straight.

"I..." He mumbled into his pillow as tears streamed down his face. "Why Sei-nii... Why didn't you tell me this?"

Unknown to him was a redhead, looking out of their car's window as he mentally cursed his family for suddenly moving and himself as he didn't tell the bluenette beforehand, knowing for sure that his Tetsuya is angry at him now and was bawling to his heart's content.

Akashi's heart ached as he stared at the sky, the color reminding him Kuroko's hair and eyes. He wouldn't see the latter for years now, and for sure, Kuroko's personality and attidude towards him will change as time passes by.

* * *

_It could stay this simple_

* * *

Exactly ten years after, Akashi returned. His features looking more matured and handsome now. His redhair was styled sideways so that it won't bother his vision as he wore a simple V-neck shirt and some jeans, still looking fashionable and handsome in the process.

Currently, he was sitting on his car as he watched an oh-so familiar bluenette sit inside Maji Burger, a few people surrounding him in the process.

It was a long time already but still, the bluenette didn't change that much, only growing a little bit taller and a few changes on his features. His heart ached as he watched the latter smile at some joke a blonde said.

"Tetsuya..." He mumbled as he stared down on the piece of paper he was given by Kuroko's parents when he visited the house earlier. Surprisingly enough, Kuroko was still living in the exact address ten years before, making it much easier to meet the bluenette when he wants to.

The paper was a letter. To be exact, it was a letter written by Kuroko himself.

_"Dear Sei-nii._

_I don't know if you can read this but..._

_I don't like you now Sei-nii. Why didn't you tell me you were going away? It hurts that you didn't trust me for you to not tell me this._

_But anyway Sei-nii, I can never hate you Sei-nii if you're thinking that. You were my first friend._

_But that doesn't mean that I like you like before Sei-nii._

_So yeah..._

_Bye bye Sei-nii._

_From,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya"_

The writing was not very neat but readable enough for him to understand what's written.

Akashi gripped on the paper tightly as words slipped away from his mouth, "I'm coming back to claim what's mine before Tetsuya, and I'm not going to stop until it's completely mine" Akashi's heterochromatic eyes narrowed at the closeness of Kuroko and another tanned male.

Huffing slightly, Akashi turned his car's engine on and drove away.

Now, he needs some plan to gain back his beloved Tetsuya once again.

* * *

_**A/N **Once again, I wrote this as I was thinking of the next chap of VITA (Vanishing In Thin Air)... I dunno but I think this is way crappy and horrible ._. I dunno what I'm doing with my life. OMFG, THE FLOW IS HORRIBLE. ASDFGHJKL; WHAT AM I DOING?!  
_

_Oh, and the italicized words are from Taylor Swift's song, Never Grow Up._

_I kinda just wanted to write that so yeah xD_

_CRAPPY FIC IS CRAPPY._

_Peace ^_^_


End file.
